bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GohanRULEZ
Hey yeah! they're all the best! about stark... he's my favorite character! lol he's kinda cool, thanks for watching :D Maul day 07:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Now i know... did you thought that Barragan or Halibel were the Primera? Maul day 08:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Now i understand your dislike for Stark... i figured out Barragan as the Primera too but i discard him after Lilinette kicked Stark cause he let Barragan take control, in that moment all my bets went for Stark! Maul day 08:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yammy Heh, you mirrored my response. I actually wanted to talk about things shown in chapter 354 in a non-wikia format. If you feel like it, give this thread a kick if you want. http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Chapter_354_(non-wikia_talk)&t=20090417055008 Arrancar109 06:31, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Kisuke Do you think that Urahara's spiritual pressure should be written as immense or great and even though he hasn't been shown fighting seriously at all it would make sense given the facts already revealed about him that it should be immense, but that's just my opinion.--SalmanH 15:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) All right thanks for that.--SalmanH 16:46, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Series While it is fine to enjoy other series of anime and manga, please try to not make references to other stuff on the site. It is a real problem on here and the basic idea is if it has nothing to do with bleach its not relevant. Primarily because there are alot of similarities to writing styles or drawing styles between various series and therefore it is easy to compare any character with any other character that looks similar. People seem to have a tendency of seeing what they wanna see between series. We try to leave those reference's to other sites if thats what they do. Salubri 17:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Episode Spoilers Yeah, sorry for the mess. I just got a bit confused with the new editor. Lia Schiffer 17:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Info box No problem, who do you want it for.--SalmanH 07:10, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Alright yeah sorry about that it's just that I don't use the name that often so do you want your age zanpakuto shikai and bankai names as well as the other stuff. Although not that I'm complaining or anything but why'd you ask me to help you with this when there are plenty of experienced people in here and it seemed kind of hard for you to ask me by the way you wrote your message... sorry i just make observations like that sometimes but back to the matter at hand which parts do you want to take care of.--SalmanH 09:00, 11 July 2009 (UTC) One more thing do you want me to start it under the image of Komamaru's Bankai or some other location. Alright it's done just go to the wiki text source thing and fill in the gaps it may look a bit messy now but once you finish it i'm pretty sure it'll be good, don't hesitate to ask if you need something.--SalmanH 10:27, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Orihime Thread I am going to assume that when you created that thread on Orihime, you had the best of intentions but I don't think a thread phased the way it was is going to lead to any good. Especially since its going to cause nothing but trouble as people who don't like Orihime uses it to bash her character and then those who do like her might join in and... yeah, we don't need that kind of drama. Seriously we don't. There is enough Orihime hate threads out there in the Bleach fandom to answer your question as to why some fans don't like Orihime. I myself like Orihime a lot and do wish people who stop bashing her. But she is a type of character that doesn't always gel well with western audiences and some of the hate directed at her has nothing to do with her but more a complex mix of fan psychology, self-projection and plain-old stupidity on the parts of the fans. Whichever way, attempting to discuss something like this will lead to no good. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC)